


.|Blow the candles out|.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [3]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: -Luciel's part is copied from a friend's chat-Keith is very ooc-This is also based off if the Hanahaki disease was based off verbal confirmations rather than just emotional/feelings.





	.|Blow the candles out|.

**Author's Note:**

> -Luciel's part is copied from a friend's chat
> 
> -Keith is very ooc
> 
> -This is also based off if the Hanahaki disease was based off verbal confirmations rather than just emotional/feelings.

Stumbling into the bathroom connected to her room, Mae stared into the mirror groggily as her reflection revealed the scratches now covering her neck. Some had begun to bleed and some were scratched raw. “What’s going on?” It wasn’t common for her throat to scratch, much less feel so raspy and sore. She hadn’t come into contact with any type of foreign plant that they hadn’t already known information on, so she just chalked it up to possibly coming down with a flu. Was there even a flu in space? She bent over into the sink as she felt a coughing fit and that’s when she realized what was happening. 

Red and Violet petals had settled, and her hands began to tremble as she stumbled backwards and fell against the wall and onto the floor. Tears warmly rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. Minutes passed before Mae stood and began to tend to her neck wounds; The others were out on some mission for some downtime but her and Luciel had decided to stay back since the others ensured it would be a short mission and if anything happened, they were still able to get to the Paladins. She made her way over to Luciel’s room before nervously knocking on the door to speak to him.

Breaking down as she explained to him about the situation, Mae realized she was in a hard spot. She could confront Keith about it and maybe get a confession but she didn’t want him to feel pressured to confess. Luciel didn’t seem to have much experience with this if any at all; He mentioned being the one to tell Keith he needed to confess but Mae begged him not to. The next few days went by with difficulty but she was able to hide it except for when Luciel and Shiro were the only ones around.

Mae could feel the effects of the disease taking place as she was beginning to get sicker and had difficulty keeping food down as well as having any physical energy in order to move. She requested for Luciel to just tell the others that she had gotten sick and needed rest, and to keep the real reason between the three of them. Through the night, Mae lost count of how many coughing fits she had, although petals were beginning to take place next to her. 

Hearing footsteps from outside in the hall, she didn’t have the energy to listen to the words being spoken. Little did she know, Shiro had attempted to inform Keith he needed to see Mae but Luciel took it over before he could finish. Pushing Keith towards Mae’s room, Keith wouldn’t go without questioning the situation. “I can tell her once she feels better, what’s the big deal?!? 

Luciel refused to stop until they got to her room. "Keith, listen to me and listen good. One day, you are going to look back at this and thank me. And honestly, you're gonna wish you said it earlier when you see the condition she's in. If you don't say it soon, she will fucking die and I'm sure you don't want that on your conscience." Turning to face Luciel, Keith’s face twisted into an odd expression before being pushed into the room before him. The doors closed as he turned and saw Mae laying in her bed.

That’s when he realized something was seriously wrong. 

Her skin was pale, her breathing was shallow, and she looked like death itself. “Mae, what’s going on?” She kept her eyes closed as she attempted to speak but to no avail. It was now that Keith could see all of the scratches on her throat, and the pieces finally fit together when he spotted the petals. 

“I don’t get it… this is only supposed to happen when someone doesn’t return another’s feelings…” Taking a spot next to her, Keith took the chance and moved Mae to where he could hold her in his arms and not hurt her too much if at all. “I’m so sorry.. this is because of me.. I love you, Mae. I do. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it and I’m so sorry you’ve had to battle this on your own…”


End file.
